Fated Children
by Dream-Silver-Haze
Summary: "Of course it is fine," she paused for a moment, "You just startled me. You look so much like your father. I thought perhaps I was seeing things...
1. Believe Me Adia

**Foreword **

If you want to just skip ahead to the story it is below. This is a fic is going to be a sort of writing experiment for me. You may see many different styles, point of views and formats. The plot is still forming itself in my head but the background is solid. This first section is a song fic that I have published on the site previously but is a sort of prelude for this story. The idea behind it is further explained in the next chapter. Two of the main characters are original characters: Ryka and Adia. They are the son and daughter of Squall and Rinoa. Selphie is also a main character. If you have any questions about the plot or anything else or have a comment or suggestion for me please review and I will answer you. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Adia I do believe I failed you**_

_**Adia I know I let you down**_

_**Don't you know I tried so hard**_

_**To love you in my way**_

_**It's easy let it go...**_

Rinoa looked into the eyes of her daughter. Cool blue such a contrast all the crimson around her. She could feel the blood flowing from her own body, and a moment ago she had felt Squall's presence leave her. The pain was unbearable and her body was so tired. How easy to just fade into that blue…

"Rinoa no!" Irvine screamed knowing what was about to happen. "Rinoa hang on just don't let go yet."

She knew she couldn't let this happen, not to her daughter, but the blue was just so tranquil and she was _so_ tired.

Irvine could tell she couldn't hold on much longer. He wasn't holding up well himself, he could feel his own death tugging on his heels. "Ryka grab your sister and run," Irvine screamed as Rinoa began to convulse.

Adia stepped forward holding out her hand to her mother. Her six-year-old mind only saw her mother in anguish and not the danger. Ryka lunged toward his sister but the light had already engulfed her.

"Adia, I'm so sorry," Rinoa sobbed as she felt her power leave her. Adia was focused only on reaching her mother. Their fingers brushed as the light grew brighter around her and then faded away. Rinoa smiled down at her for one brief second before her body began to fall to the ground.

"MOM! NO!" Ryka screamed rushing to pick up Adia forcing her face away from their mother's body.

"It's too late Ryka. The bastards may have killed us but Hyne they will face the same hell, Rinoa saw to that." Irvine paused wincing. He was now on his knees blood leaking form the slash on his side. "Get out while you can. Don't waste this sacrfice."

Tears fell from Ryka's eyes as he ran through the remains of the place he once called home carrying his little sister. But he couldn't run from the pain, nor could he carry Adia from it.

_**Adia I'm empty since you left me**_

_**Trying to find a way to carry on**_

_**I search myself and everyone**_

_**To see where we went wrong**_

Ryka hadn't known then what had conspired between his mother and sister during those last moments, but he did know that she had changed. He didn't know of the new power coursing through her young body, but he could tell the difference in her behavior. The laughter died and her smiles ceased. Traumatized by the death of their parents and close friends, but it wasn't fair he still needed her, she was all he had left. The distance was killing him.

She was so young but she had always been his light. Since she was born she had been his reason to live, to protect his little sister. Now he was fighting an enemy he could not even name. An unknown darkness that had taken possession of her.

When he was a bit older he learned the truth. The curse that Adia had inherited from their mother, the sorceress power. It was the reason they had come after his family in the first place, and someday they would find out the truth about Adia. He swore that day to never let them touch her. He would die for her to stop them, as his father had died for his mother. They would have to kill him to get to her.

_**'Cause there's no one left to finger**_

_**There's no one here to blame**_

_**There's no one left to talk to, honey**_

_**And there ain't no one to buy our innocence**_

_**'Cause we are born innocent**_

_**Believe me Adia, we are still innocent**_

_**It's easy, we all falter**_

_**Does it matter?**_

"Your mother loved you both so much. She never meant for any of this to happen. She didn't have control of it… She would have never done this to you on purpose, Adia, she loved you," Selphie explained solemnly letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

Adia just glared at her with a scowl that closely resembled Squall's. Ryka stood in the background as usual, hovering around Adia as if someone would jump out from behind the sofa to attack her.

"Adia, you aren't evil. Don't you dare believe what they say. You, your mother, matron you are all good people. Better than any of them. I won't let you…" Selphie broke into heavy sobs and could no longer speak coherently. Adia just stared un-phased by the display. Ryka shuffled his feet nervously.

_**Adia I thought that we could make it**_

_**But I know I can't change the way you feel**_

_**I leave you with your misery**_

_**A friend who won't betray**_

_**I pull you from your tower**_

_**I take away your pain**_

_**And show you all the beauty you possess**_

"I know, this isn't what you want, but this who we are, and is the only family we have left," Selphie whispered.

Adia remained silent. Ryka stood by her side torn between his devotion to his sister and his admiration to his adoptive mother. He wished so much for them to get along, for Adia to accept Selphie as their family, but Adia's feelings were to complex. She hated herself for what she was and she hated what their mother had been, but she did not hate their mother. On the contrary she loved their mother deeply and felt that if she allowed Selphie a spot in her life that her memories of her mother would die.

"Adia, Hyne please, I love you like my own. I wish you could do the same. I wish you could love yourself," Selphie pleaded. There was no reply.

_**If you'd only let yourself believe that**_

_**We are born innocent**_

_**Believe me Adia, we are still innocent**_

_**It's easy, we all falter, and does it matter?**_

_**Believe me Adia, we are still innocent**_

_**'Cause we are born innocent**_

_**Adia we are still innocent**_

_**It's easy, we all falter ... but does it matter**_


	2. An Excerpt

Excerpt from _When the World Came Crashing Down: A Different Look at the Fall of Sorceress Rinoa and the SeeDs_

Sometimes when I am asleep I can still feel his arms curled around me. Sometimes I still feel his lips on mine. Sometimes I can still hear those last words. Sometimes I plead for him to stay; sometimes I pretend he did stay. Sometimes I still talk to him.

When I go out, which is a very rare occurrence, they all stare at me: the survivor. I don't know what they are thinking, maybe that I should have died with the rest of the traitorous heroes. Maybe they pity me, I guess I don't really care anymore. It doesn't make a damn bit of difference does it? It won't bring him back to me. Regardless of could of, should of, would of, what if, or could have beens, I'll never see any of them again.

Fated Children… We saved the world and then they turn on us.

I remember their wedding day. Rinoa was so beautiful in her gown and Squall was beaming, yeah that's right beaming. I caught the bouquet, but since I already had an engagement ring resting on my finger I dropped it nonchalantly into Quistis' arms.

After everything we thought we'd found some peace.

Our wedding was five months later. One of the happiest days of my life… I remember that look he gave me just before the "I dos". We had found it, that elusive happily ever after.

It wasn't long until Ryka was born. Squall the man who fearlessly led us in the assault against one of the most destructive sorceresses in all of existence was afraid to hold his own son. He said he didn't want to drop him. Rinoa expressed her opinion in some choice words that I'm not sure she would have wanted her newborn to be exposed to if she had been in a different frame of mind, Squall apparently feared her more because without hesitation he put out his arms to receive his son.

Zell never married but he did have an assortment of 'steady' girlfriends. Quistis and Seifer had a fling, an off and on thing, but it never lead to any sort of real commitment. Six years later Rinoa and Squall had a daughter, Aida. She was the cutest thing. I spent a lot of time with Rinoa and the kids…

I wanted a baby too. We tried but it just didn't happen. For a while it saddened me but then we thought maybe we would adopt one of the children from the orphanage. Matron had re opened the orphanage a year or so after the Ultimecia incident, with a lot of help from Quistis, Seifer and Rinoa and a healthy amount of 'peace' offering from Galbadia.

We must have been to wrapped up in our happily ever after to notice all the distress in the world, the building tension that would eventually lead to our downfall.

We never did adopt, but it didn't matter, six years after Adia was born, after I had all but given up on having a baby of my own, I became pregnant. Finally after everything we had been through we had everything we could possibly want.

It was then they struck. It was the newest leader of Galbadia looking for an excuse to unify his broken country among other various political formations. He went after Rinoa, spilling the same old 'evil sorceress' propaganda. It didn't take long for it to get out of hand. We caught word they were going to preemptively assault Squall and Rinoa.

I was seven months pregnant at the time, so I stayed behind. I can still feel that last kiss… "Keep them safe," I whispered in his ear as we said our goodbye. Irvine, Zell and Quistis among others from Garden went to help Squall, Rinoa and the children into hiding.

The attack was earlier than anyone could have expected. They caught them off guard. When I first got news they said there were no survivors for either side.

Our unborn child was the only thing that kept me going. My family was dead. Our baby was the only one I had left…

Matron, Edea Kramer, came to me some weeks later with Ryka and Adia. I couldn't believe it. They were alive, and Hyne they were so beautiful…

All three of us lived with Edea and Cid at the orphanage away from the eyes of the world. Soon I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Allie. It was the name Irvine and I had picked out months ago.

It was on that day that I started my life over again. As far as I'm concerned I have three children. They are my light. They are our legacy. They saved my life.

-- Selphie Kinneas, Surviving SeeD of the Ultimecia affair


	3. What Ever Happened to Seifer Almasy?

The greatest joy a mother can know is the happiness of her children. In the case of Seifer Almasy I had all but given up. But tragedy is a funny thing, it can show you the hope you never realized you had. ~ Edea Kramer

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Selphie's soft soprano voice had contorted into a strangled tortured thing of anguish echoing through out the halls of the orphanage. Edea squeezed her hand tight for reassurance. Tears and sweat streamed down Selphie's twisted face.

"Come on Selphie, you'll be fine just stay with us," Edea pleaded.

"What is left? Ughhh! I'm—all—alone," she cried between contractions. She let out another blood curdling scream. "I just want it to be over!" Edea tried to keep back her own tears as she searched for the words that could make this right. She feared there might not be any such words.

"Matron! Matron!" a young boy came running into the room. "Matron there is a funny man at the door! He says he wants in but Zu said no!"

Edea swallowed hard. Who would be here at a time like this, in the middle of a storm? In the middle of the night? "Come here Todd. You've got to hold Selphie's hand okay? Just for a minute."

"Okay," he said grabbing Selphie's hand.

"Matron don't leave me!" Selphie screamed hysterically.

"I'll be right back Selphie. One minute," she promised as she ran out of the room toward the front door.

Xu was standing in front of the door. "I sent all of the kids back to bed."

Edea nodded. "Who is it Xu?" Xu looked down at the floor, hesitating. "Xu, it's urgent!"

"Seifer Almasy."

"Go to Selphie and send Todd to bed. I'll be in as soon as I can," Edea commanded. Xu ran toward the backroom urgently and Edea turned to the door.

Seifer was already talking by the time Edea got the door open. "Matron, where are they? Where is she? I want to see her now! I have to see her!" he shouted as he tried to push his way into the house.

"You can't see her right now, Seifer, she is busy!" Edea screamed at him.

"You don't understand! She has to forgive me right now! If she doesn't, I don't know what I'll do. I need to know those lies aren't true." Seifer bellowed as he knocked Matron to the floor as he pushed his way into the house.

"Seifer Almasy! You are acting insane! You cannot come in here right now!" Edea screamed at him as she got to her feet and clawed at his arm.

Seifer paid no attention as he made his way down the hall, "Rinoa! RINOA! Say you forgive me! RINOA!!!!"

Suddenly Edea understood, Seifer didn't know. She launched herself at him knocking him to the floor and successfully reliving his lungs of oxygen. "Seifer, shut your mouth right now!" Edea hissed. Seifer hadn't seemed to have grasp that little Matron had just tackled him, Edea took advantage of his surprise. "She isn't here, the only one here is Selphie and she is in the middle of giving birth. I swear to Hyne Seifer if you upset her you'll have hell to pay."

Seifer looked at Matron with a horrible painful look. It was heart wrenching. For a second she thought he was about to cry. "It's true then?" he croaked out the words barely able to get them out.

She nodded unable to confirm the words verbally. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Seifer howled jumping to his feet. "Fuck no this can't be right! Squall where are you hiding? Chicken Wuss come out so I can kick your ass! Quistis! Irvin you slimeball!!!! Where the fuck are you!!!" Seifer opened the nearest door which was only a closet. "SQUALL get out here NOW!!! I wanna show Rin how pitiful you are!!!"

"SEIFER! Control yourself!!!" Edea screamed.

Xu slammed the door at the end of the hall open. "Matron do you need help?!" she called down the hall.

"Aha!" Seifer bellowed shoving Xu to the side and invading the room. "They're in here aren't they!"

"MATRON!!" Selphie screamed as loud as she could. "MAT-" she abruptly stopped as she caught sight of Seifer standing in the doorway. She stared at him in disbelief. Seifer stared back at her with the same look of disbelief on his face. "You're alive?" Selphie cried out.

"Selphie…" Seifer started. "Selphie I'm sorry, so sorry. I should have been there too. I didn't know. I DIDN'T KNOW!" he screamed in agony.

Selphie opened her mouth to respond but only began to scream again. Matron pushed past Seifer and rushed to Selphie's side. "I'm here Selphie. It's going to be okay," she cooed as she rested a hand on her forehead. She turned to face Seifer. "Get out of here Seifer, I'll deal with you later," she spit out coldly.

Seifer only stared at Selphie, his face scrunched in mental anguish pleading for forgiveness. "Come on Seifer," Xu said grabbing his upper arm.

"No," Selphie gasped. "I want him to stay."

Xu looked at Matron in disbelief. She nodded and Xu released his arm. Seifer rushed to Selphie's other side and grabbed her hand. They looked at each other with a brief moment of understanding until Selphie looked away and began to scream again. "It'll be okay now Selph, " Seifer whispered to his own surprise, but somehow he knew they were true.


	4. He Looks and She Acts Just Like

By the time Selphie had finally fallen asleep the first rays of light had appeared in the eastern sky. Edea tucked the blanket carefully around the newborn, which was lying in an old crib across from the bed. She smiled and lightly touched the tuft of red hair a top her head. _Just like Irvin. _

She softly sighed. It was about time to start breakfast for the children. Hopefully Xu had gotten some sleep. Before leaving for the kitchen she turned to check on Selphie. She was sleeping deeply, her hand intertwined with Seifer's. Seifer was asleep in the chair beside her bed, his head resting on the backboard. _Well that takes care of that problem for now._

Carefully she made her way to the kitchen making sure to keep quiet. A small boy sat at the counter pouring a glass of milk. Edea gasped audibly. The boy looked up, startled. "I'm sorry, Matron. I thought it would be okay. Adia wanted some milk."

Edea let out a deep breath and moved to the counter to help Ryka with milk. "Of course it is fine," she paused for a moment, "You just startled me. You look so much like your father. I thought perhaps I was seeing things."

Ryka smiled up at her with sad eyes. Only twelve years old and he looked just like Squall. He grabbed the glass of milk and started off toward the playroom. "How are Selphie and the baby?" he asked, looking somewhat hopeful.

Edea smiled at him. "How considerate of you to ask. They are both fine now. They are sleeping," he smiled at her. It warmed her heart. At least here, Squall still lived. "Now can you play a game with the children. I need to make breakfast and Xu is getting some much needed sleep."

"Of course, Matron," he said with another smile and he left the kitchen to tend to the children who were already awake.

Ryka made his way down the hallway carefully, so that he wouldn't spill the glass of milk. He was by far the oldest child here. The oldest _orphan_, he thought with a tinge of pain. Most of the children were between four and seven and one toddler that didn't speak much but was completely mobile.

Most of the children already looked up to Ryka, even though they had only been there a week shy of two months. He took it upon himself to help Matron as much as he could and watch out for the other children. There were twelve of them in all and Matron had her hands full even with Xu there to help.

His aunt Selphie had been bedridden for weeks and impossible to console. At first he use to take Aida into her room in the morning to try to comfort her, but Aida would just stare blankly at the wall and ignore any of Selphie's attempts to bond. He quickly realized that it was doing more harm for Selphie than good and instead focused on keeping the children entertained.

He tried to be fair and give all the children attention but he couldn't help but spend more time and affection on his own sister. But she didn't seem to notice anyways. She worried him. It was becoming uncommon to hear her speak and when she did say something to anyone other than himself or Matron it was dark and angry with an undertone of threats. He didn't know how to handle the changes in her, but tried to keep her every needs met.

When he entered the room the children were standing in a loose circle with the second oldest explaining some kind of game. Ryka smiled, looking around at the circle. Adia wasn't participating; instead she was sitting by herself in the corner gazing at the ceiling. Her face contorted into a grimace. Ryka's smile faded. He crossed the out side of the circle offering the glass of milk to Adia. At first she didn't seem to take any notice of him, then slowly she lowered her eyes to her brother. He smiled and she glanced at his face then reached out to grab the glass of milk.

"Selphie and the baby are alright," he offered. She paused from drinking the milk and nodded. Ryka frowned slightly. Deciding that was the best he was going to get he turned his attention to the children, who had began rushing about the room and passageways looking for places to hide.


End file.
